Various mechanisms have been devised over the years for permitting one person to load canoes or boats onto the top of a vehicle for transportation from place to place. Similarly, various mechanisms have been devised for manually moving a canoe or boat from place to place. Additionally, numerous devices have been devised for aiding in the launching of boats or canoes into the water. Many of the aforementioned mechanisms have wheeled assemblies for attachment to such boats or canoes so that one person can accomplish the proposed functions.
One problem with the prior art is that none of the mechanisms devised heretofore have been versatile enough for use to load or unload onto a conventional car top carrier or the like, for transporting from place to place and for launching of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,018 to Reagan discloses a mechanism for accomplishing two of the three above mentioned tasks using only one person, but such mechanism does not utilize a conventional car top carrier and requires specially made parts for the rear of the car, the rear of a boat, and a special car top carrier apparatus not useful for other purposes.
Consequently, there exists a need for an apparatus more useful to permit one person to transport, launch, load onto a conventional car top carrier, or unload.